parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy Part 2/Transcript
Transcript * Go to the Cyber Dimension, Goodbye Roxy, and A New Member Watches the Freedom Squad * Minako Aino: Listen Evreyone Roxy Kidnapped the Others in the Cyber Dimension We Need You're Help to Free Them. * Adagio: I'll transform... HENSHIN! * Adagio transforms into Kamen Rider Drake * Tyler Klause: Roxy'll Go Down Today * Tyler Puts on the Rhino Man Morpher * Tyler Klause: Rhino Man Form, Activate! * Tyler transforms into Armor Hero Rhino Man * Kamen Rider Drake: LET'S DO THIS! * Rhino Man: Right! * Rhino Man: Now Here's the Plan Sonic I Need You to Speed Around Roxy * Rhino Man: and Minako You Distract Roxy By Acting Like A Chicken Rhino Man: Then I'll Fight Roxy Then Adagio You Free The Others Got It? * Sonic: RIGHT! * Minako Aino: Got It * Kamen Rider Drake: Gotcha! * Rhino Man: Now Let's Go Get Our Friends Back. * Rhino Man Opens the Portal to the Cyber Dimension * Kamen Rider Drake, Rhino Man, and Minako Aino Goes Through the Portal To the Cyber Dimension and They Land in the Cyber Dimension * Kamen Rider Drake: They'res Mom and Dad * Rhino Man: And Rei Hino * Minako Aino: And Look Roxy Has Her * Rhino Man: Time to Put Our Plan Into Action * Sonic: HEY ROXY! * Roxy: What Now? * Bodi: Where's Adagio! * Darma: He's Coming! * Minako Flaps Her Arms Like Chicken Wings to Distract Roxy * Minako Aino: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckaw!!!! * Kamen Rider Drake: I'LL GET YOU OUT MOM AND DAD! * Rhino Man: IM COMIN REI! * Kamen Rider Drake: COME ON MOM AND DAD IT'S TIME TO YOU TWO HOME! * Rhino Man: Minako and I'll Handle Roxy Sonic Get Rei Out Of Here * Sonic: Gotcha Pal. * Minako Aino: Im Coming. * Rhino Man: Time to Get Fried Roxy * Minako Aino: You'll Pay For Kidnapping Our Friends * Roxy: This is Going to Be Fun * Roxy Morphs Into Her Evil Ranger Suit * Rhino Man and Minako Aino Fight Roxy * Rhino Man and Minako Aino Use Swirling Torrent and Venus Love Me Chain to Kick Roxy's Butt. * Kamen Rider Drake: MY TARGET IS LOCKED!!!! RIDER SHOOTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Drake Driver: RIDER SHOOTING! * But Roxy Dodges the Rider Shooting * Roxy: You Missed. * Kamen Rider Drake: RIDER SHOOTING!!!!!!! * Drake Driver: RIDER SHOOTING! * The Rider Shooting Blasts at Roxy * Kamen Rider Drake: Goodbye Roxy * Roxy Dies in Purple Mist * Bodi and Darma: Adagio we're so proud of you! * Rei Hino: Tyler You're Ok! * Rei Cries in Happiness as the Cyber Dimension is Crumbling * Kamen Rider Drake: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!! * Rhino Man: Sounds Like a Plan Lead the Way. * The Freedom Squad with Rei Hino Bodi and Darma escape from Cyber Dimension * Adagio: We did it! * Adagio cries in happiness in Bodi and Darma's Arms * Rei Hino cries in happiness in Tyler's Arms * Bodi and Darma comforts Adagio * Tyler Comforts Rei Hino * Bodi: Adagio. * Tyler Klause: Rei. * Adagio: Yes Dad? * Rei Hino (Crying): Im Glad You Saved Me * Devon Daniels: We're Glad You Guys Are Back * Darma: Did you remember that you were 3 years old when you play with your father's guitar? * Adagio: Yes Mom. * Minako Aino: Remember those times with you're dad professor ichiroubei hiiragi * Tyler Klause: I Think So Minako. * Adagio: MINAKO AINO YOU'RE ALIVE BUT HOW?!?! * Minako Aino: Well I Recovered It Takes More then A Little Blast to Keep Old Minako Aino Down. * Devon Daniels: Well I Guess They'res Only One thing left to do now. * Ravi Shaw: And That Would Be * Devon Presses the Play Button on the Radio and the Radio Plays Ben 10 Theme Song * Devon Daniels: PAR-TAY! * Fleegle: I GIVE YOU CHEESE! * Bingo: I GIVE YOU ORANGES! * Drooper: I GIVE YOU KOOL-AID! * Snorky: (Honks): I GIVE YOU PIZZA! * The Freedom Squad Dances to the Ben 10 Theme Song * Panther Watches from the Polines and Has Her Eyes set on Tyler * Bolbi: HEY PANTHER! * Panther: Oh Sorry Bolbi I Just seen tyler he was so dang hot and sexy cyber kid at that * Blobi annoys Panther * Bolbi: SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! * Panther: GET OUT! * Bolbi leaves panther behind * Panther: Someday Tyler You'll Be All Mine * Panther Jumps from Pole to Pole as the Movie Ends Credits * Alberto Rosende as Tyler Klause * Seiji Takiawa as the Suit of Rhino Man * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Reuben Langdon as Mastiff Man * Eitoku as Kamen Rider Drake * Rob Paulsen as Blobi * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma * Keiko Kitagawa as Sailor Mars * Cristina Vee as the Voice of Sailor Mars * Erika Harchler as Panther * Chris Patton as Guyver * Neil Kaplan as Optimus Prime * Chris Patton/Neil Kaplan as Guyver Prime * Bill Farmer as Fleegle * Frank Welker as Bingo * Carlos Alzaraqui as Drooper * Charlie Adler as Snorky Gallery Actor-alberto-rosende-11403-normal.jpg Rhino Man.png Scottmccall1.jpg ArmorHeroMasstiff-Man.jpg DRAKE-RIDER.png Ryan-Potter.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Pgsm-venus.png Pgsm-mars.png Sonic SSBB.png Evil Roxy.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Devon-Daniels.png Ravi.png Power-rangers-beast-morphers-ranger-reveal-episode-18_jpg.png Nate-Silva.png Steel-prbm.jpg